


Wanted

by Katherine



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Grieving, Post-Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, Star Trek III: The Search for Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: She had not wanted David to be gentle with her.





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> In memory of Vonda N. McIntyre, whose _Star Trek III: The Search for Spock_ novel indelibly marked my mind about Saavik.
> 
> I drafted this piece in 2006.

She had not wanted David to be gentle with her. Much less how he begun, touching her so slowly and carefully that he clearly thought she had to be treasured through some careful awakening. Saavik wanted an intensity in which to forget the looming dark of grief and being alone.

Before they were done she could feel the faint heat under the skin of his shoulders and arms, where visible contusions would form. She could easily have held back so as not to mark him, but instead she wanted him to know.

As David slipped towards sleep beside her, she could feel, too, the reaching shimmer of a bond trying to set, and locked it down. She did not believe David was mind-blind; his father certainly was not, to have had such a close relationship to Spock. That was an ability, or more precisely, in most humans, a lack of block, which was strongly inheritable. But she was grieving, and in the depths of that did not want even a light mental rapport with another. A touch-begun bond with David Marcus, newly acknowledged son of her own mentor's _t'hy'la,_ was not a connection Saavik wanted.


End file.
